henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
I Know Your Secret
I Know Your Secret is the nineteenth episode and season finale of the second season of Henry Danger. It aired on July 17, 2016 to an audience of 2.60 million viewers. Plot Piper is calling Zapathon because she ordered a phone case but she got a tanning gun. Piper tells them the serial number and checks if it's good. Jake got Siren a flashlight for their anniversary. Jake goes to get her a better gift. At school, Jed is shooting darts at a balloon in the ceiling. Oliver and Sidney walk by and tell Jed to take it easy. Jed calls Sidney a rude kid. Henry, Charlotte and Jasper arrive and Jasper said he's making a belt for his class and measures Charlotte's waist and leaves. Henry laughs and Charlotte says she's gonna tell a girl named Amy that Henry likes her. Henry opens his locker and gets a mysterious note from someone claiming to know his secret and worries that this person may know his secret identity, as he only has one secret: being Kid Danger. Ms. Shapen arrives but Jed on accident shoots a dart on Ms. Shapen's shoulder. At the Man Cave, Henry shows Schwoz and Ray the note. Ray asks Henry if he did anything. Henry says he did nothing. Schwoz scans the note says that the last person to touch it is Henry. Henry says the note was in his hand. At Henry's house, Piper starts running a tanning salon in the house after recieving a tanning gun by accident instead of a phone case and customers include Oliver and Mrs. Hendricks. Henry and Charlotte arrive and Henry tells Siren and Jake why they let Piper run a tanning salon in their house. Jake says it keeps Piper from screaming at him and Siren. Henry goes up to his room and finds Jasper holding a sign that says 'I Know Your Secret". Henry is surprised that Jasper knows. Piper reveals to Charlotte that the secret was that Henry took Siren to see Galaxy Wars 10 on opening night instead of Saturday night with Jasper. In Henry's room, Henry's watch starts beeping. Captain Man is on hologram and says they have an emergency. Henry winds up accidentally transforming into Kid Danger in front of Jasper, who reveals that "he knows the secret". Charlotte goes up to Henry's room. Charlotte arrives and sees that Henry is Kid Danger in front of Jasper. Jasper faints in surprise. Charlotte and Henry then realize they have a problem so they call Captain Man and tell him to bring the Memory Wiper. Downstairs, Piper leaves for a bathroom break and gives the tanning gun to Jake. The cops arrive and find out that there is an illegal tanning salon in the house. The cops assume it's Jake because he had a tanning gun in his hand and Jake is arrested for Piper's salon being illegal. In Henry's room, Captain Man says that Jasper's memory will have to be erased, but that would also mean erasing all of his memories. Captain Man and Charlotte hide in the closet. Jasper wakes up and Henry tries to bond with Jasper "one last time" but can't do it, and threatens to give up his job of being Kid Danger if Jasper's memory is erased. Captain Man begrudgingly agrees not to erase Jasper's memory, and one of the customers of Piper's illegal salon comes up unexpectedly and recognizes Kid Danger as Henry. Henry wants the customer's memory erased so his memory is erased before he can spread the truth, and Jasper's first deed for Captain Man is getting the customer out of the house. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart * Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz * Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook * Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum * Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen Minor Cast * David Lengel as Jed * Kate Cook as Mrs. Hendricks Trivia * This is the season finale of Season 2. * This episode was a lead-in to the 2016 Kids' Choice Sports Awards, and was also simulcast on sister networks, Nicktoons and TeenNick. ** Ironically, more people watched this episode than the awards show. * This is the highest viewed episode of the show. ** It was viewed by 2.60 million viewers on Nickelodeon, 248K viewers on TeenNick, and 211K viewers on Nicktoons, gaining 3.06 million viewers in total. * This is the first episode to air on a Sunday. ** In addition, it is the first episode to air at 7:30 p.m. instead of 8:00 p.m. * It's prequel is the first episode of Season 3. * During the promotion for this episode, Jasper, Piper, Sidney, Oliver, Ms. Shapen, Jake, Siren and a shirtless guy were suspects for who gave Henry the note. *This is the first episode where Henry appears as Kid Danger in the Hart's house unless you count Opposite Universe. *This is the second time Jake gets arrested. *This is the first time Henry was in his Kid Danger suit without his mask. *Jasper finds out that Henry is Kid Danger for the first time. *Piper is on the phone with Zapathon, a company from which Sam and Cat had ordered multiple items from in the episode #DroneBabyDrone. *This is the first appearance of Siren since Indestructible Henry, Part 2. *The air date of this episode is the same as the last episode of Sam & Cat. Goofs * When Kid Danger takes off his mask, the silver paint on his eyelids disappear, which could have been intentional. *In the episode, Substitute Teacher, the memory wiper only erased Ortho and his dad's memories while it couldn't even make the shirtless guy talk. **Although, this could be because of an upgrade. Image Gallery Video Gallery Season Finale 'Henry Danger' "I Know Your Secret" Official Promo 1 Season Finale 'Henry Danger' "I Know Your Secret" Official Promo 2 Jace Norman Brings 'Henry Danger' Season Finale Promo "I Know Your Secret" Sunday July 17th Season Finale 'Henry Danger' Discover the Victim "I Know Your Secret" Official Promo 4 Season Finale 'Henry Danger' Discover the Suspects "I Know Your Secret" Official Promo 5 Henry Danger Who Knows Henry Hart's Secret? Nick Season Finale 'Henry Danger' "I Know Your Secret" The Interrogation Official Promo 6 Season Finale 'Henry Danger' "I Know Your Secret" The Suspects Official Promo 8 Season Finale 'Henry Danger' "I Know Your Secret" The Sentence Official Promo 7 Henry Danger Jasper Learns Henry's Secret! Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Season finale Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016